inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 2
Chapter 2- Important Conversation Weather: Frequent Thunder Day 1 ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Time: 12:45 P.M "So, you really think these wrist-watches are important?" (I talked to Tsubaki-chan about the wrist-watch that was on my left wrist. Apparently, she also has a wrist-watch too on the same left wrist.) "Yeah. The stars seemed to be the most ominous part since there are so many of them. I've counted all of the stars, and found that it adds up to 92, the same number as each bunk-bed sheet we've found in that last room." "And since there are so many, you think each one represents a life?" "Yeah. Though I don't want to admit that possibility, I can't shake it off just yet." (All of these stars, some are incorrectly positioned behind the waxing-crescent moon, shine brilliantly inside the night-time side of the watch, which the night-time side covers the numbers 6 to 12 on it, without any sign of the stars stopping their brightness. Although it may seem beautiful, I don't think it's not any more than that.) "But Clocky, if you do say it's 92 people, what could the 92 people mean?" "I think the most likely possibility....is....that the 92 people, are the people kidnapped." "I don't think that's the case. First of all, that many stars could represent an anniversary of these type of watches. With each star representing a year after the first kind had been made. It could also be that all of these stars represent the exact number of people that worked on this watch throughout its lifetime. And finally, it could just be that the creator of this watch had reached 92 years old, and each star can just be a year of this person's life. Don't you think all of these possibilities are likelier than each star representing a person that is kidnapped here? And besides, you were outside this building right? If the culprits really kidnapped us, don't you think they would've locked us all in? Not only that, but I've only seen you, Clocky. I think with this size and depth of this building, we should've definitely seen at least two people by now." "Nevertheless, it is still a possibility, and as long as we can't eliminate the worst-case scenario, it's still there." "Clocky, you're always thinking of the worst-case scenario! Cheer up!" As Red Tsubaki tried to cheer up Grandfather Clock, she walked towards the refridgerator to grab Grandfather Clock's favorite drink, and gives it to him. They are both really pale at what may happen to both of them, but, Red Tsubaki knows that being down may lead to problems later. "Wait a minute. Clocky, I've just remembered something." "What?" Grandfather Clock says as he sipped his favorite drink, even though there could be something in this drink, he drinks it anyways. "Can't you just Time Travel into the past?" "*laughs*! Oh, sorry for laughing. It's common knowledge among Time Objects, that you don't get to be able to Time Travel until your 19th birthday. This is so that those who are not in school by the time their 5th year of life is up can catch up. Also, to ensure that it isn't 'abused'." (It's a very important thing for it not be abused. That's because, once you Time Travel into the past, if you can change it even the slightest bit, then you're not in the same universe as you once are. In fact, about 95% of Time Objects can't go to the same universe they've once time traveled through, because they can change the past. Some might not even know that because they've traveled into the future.) "And also, even if I can Time Travel, the possible culprit(s) could be Time Objects themselves. There could be hidden cameras all around this place, you know?" "........Yeah, you're right. Unless we can make sure that there's no culprit, or that the culprit doesn't have Time Travel, I don't think we should go." (Luckily, Tsubaki-chan finally agrees with me. Actually, I'll become 19 soon. However, in this atmosphere, there is a measurable chance that I could be killed before then. And due to the reasons above, I can't help but feel down.) "Hey, hey! Don't feel down, Clocky!!" (All of a sudden, Tsubaki-chan, who was sitting in a chair right next to me on my right, wants to cheer me up.) "No. Don't do what I think you'll do." (It's that weird side of hers that I'm worried about. Even though we haven't met in a long while, I don't think 'that side' would ever go away........{Ugggghhhh, oh no, she had done it. And it was much worse than the last time I met her!}) "Gosh dang it, Tsubaki-chhhaaann! You will not gain any positive feelings from me. In fact, it has gotten worse.....AFTER YOU RUBBED MY HEAD!!!" (I hate this side of Tsubaki-chan. Romantic stuff, all directed towards me, has been there ever since we've gotten into 1st grade. When we were alone together, she would always kiss my forehead, and put her hands on my hea. She would even kiss my nose, and ears. Not only that, but she pulled my head to my shoulder, as if to calm me down from something, or perhaps as a mother, even though I wasn't down, or had the sense of a mother, she would just do that occasionally. Since I was young at the time, I didn't really protest against any of it. But I'm 18 now, and.....ugggghhhhh, she has gotten worse now.) "How old are you, Tsubaki-chan?" " 'Hey! It's rude to ask a woman about how OLD they are' is what a normal woman would say. Hohohoh, good thing I don't mind ages, right?" "Aren't you like 17 or something?" "Yeah? And? So what? Don't you feel 'awesome' after having THIS happen to you?" "I'm SORRY, but I'm not the type of guy who really likes TRUE ROMANCE. Now get off me!" (>:( As you've seen, I'm not the type who likes these types of stuff. It's not the norm, especially in America, but I really do hate these kinds of stuff, especially when it happens to me.) As a warning, Grandfather Clock slapped Red Tsubaki's face. " 'Hey! Don't hit a girl like that!' Is what a normal woman would say. Hehehehe." Red Tsubaki laughed mischievously as she held onto him more tightly, her hands gripped on to him like there was a tsunami coming and she was on the sidewalk grabbing on to a piece of debris! She rubbed his head even more, as she now grins and her eyebrows changed. Now she held him onto her legs, normally, it would be the opposite. She even lifted him up a little. "Don't you like it, Clocky? After these long years of not meeting you, I've trained myself to become what you've said the last time we've met. 'Tsubaki-chan, can I tell you something?' 'Yeah?' 'I didn't tell you this before...but...um' 'Hmm?' 'I'm actually not very athletic. I'm not that good in any sports. So.....umm.....I really can't show anything like I'm good at soccer....um....sorry Tsubaki-chaann....I know you're good at something like that...so...um.....sorry.' '*laughs* Oh, well, that's okay! Even if you're not athletic, it's still ok!' 'Really?' 'Yep! And while it may be strange to say this, but I'll become a strong 'woman' for you! laughs mischievously Maybe I'll surpass that and become a 'man' one day? Haha!' Seriously, Clocky, you're always this depressed. sigh I wish that incident....OH NO!" "*cries* Why did....so many classmates......die? Maybe...he's the one who kidnapped us?" Incident, an incident that left the whole world stunned, and started a chain reaction that would change everything, and almost 'everyone'. And for Grandfather Clock, it left him traumatized, for him, it changed his view in everyone. Category:Blog posts